Le chant de la louve
by Emerys08
Summary: J'ai vu le dernier épisode de la saison 9 et cette idée m'est tout de suite venue à l'esprit. Et si Rose faisait une apparition dans cette épisode, comment cela se passerait ?


Le chant de la Louve

Courir. Courir encore et encore. Un pas après l'autre, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin et surtout ne pas regarder derrière soi. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vision et elle trébucha avant de se rattraper et de continuer à courir pour rejoindre le canon à dimension.

Tout avait commencé par l'arrivée d'un petit groupe d'extra-terrestres et rapidement d'autre étaient arrivés et en quelques jours, la Terre avait été envahie. Rapidement une résistance s'était mise en place. Un groupe dont elle et son mari John Noble avaient fait partie. Le clone du Docteur avait pensé pouvoir régler tout cela de quelques mots bien choisis. Dans son arrogance, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas un Seigneur du Temps et l'avait payé de sa vie. Se sacrifiant pour offrir à Rose une chance de s'enfouir. C'est à ce moment là que Rose avait commencé à courir, évitant les envahisseurs, ne s'arrêtant pas, pas même lorsqu'elle apprit la mort de Jackie et de Pete.

Et maintenant, il ne restait presque plus d'humains sur Terre, les derniers s'étant résignés et servant d'esclaves aux envahisseurs. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire pour Rose, une seule. Tenter de rentrer chez elle, dans son monde d'origine, où les envahisseurs ne seraient pas.

Défonçant la porte du laboratoire d'un coup d'épaule, elle s'effondra, ses jambes ayant du mal à la porter. Elle avait été blessée dans sa fuite et elle savait que certaines de ses blessures s'étaient sans doute infectées.

Des bruits de pas la sortirent de sa somnolence, elle ne devait pas dormir tout de suite, elle devait activer le canon, même s'il y avait peu de chance que ça marche, elle devait essayer. Ne jamais abandonner était l'une des leçons que le Docteur lui avait apprise. Se redressant péniblement, elle rampa jusqu'au panneau de contrôle, puis se releva en s'appuyant dessus. Ensuite Rose alluma la machine et l'activa avant de rejoindre le point de téléportation. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir les envahisseurs entrer dans la salle lorsque le canon s'activa et que son monde devint noir.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvint fut d'atterrir violemment sur un sol poussiéreux et de sentir la lumière du soleil sur son visage puis elle sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

X

Le Docteur frappa une dernière fois contre la paroi de cristal et entendit avec satisfaction, celle-ci se briser. Il se retourna vers l'être qui le pourchassait depuis si longtemps et l'observa s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Puis il sortit enfin à l'air libre. Il sut ou il était aussitôt qu'il eut mis un pied sur le sol poussiéreux devant lui. Il était enfin rentré après temps d'années d'errance, il était rentré et il était furieux. Ramassant le journal des confessions où il était enfermé, il observa autour de lui, essayant de se repérer et de déterminer quel allait être la meilleure marche à suivre.

Des petits pas s'approchèrent de lui et lorsque le Docteur se retourna ce fut pour voir un enfant. Ce dernier s'arrêta près de lui et attrapa sa main avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Il sentit l'enfant le tirer dans une direction et, curieux, le Docteur le suivit. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et finalement l'enfant s'arrêta montrant du doigt un corps couché sur le sol. Le Docteur se précipita alors au coté de ce dernier et le retourna avant de se figer d'effroi en voyant le visage de la personne évanouie. Rose. C'était impossible.

Mais le Docteur n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions, lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme gémir de douleur. Ne perdant pas de temps il glissa ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme et la souleva doucement avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

\- Trouve-moi un guérisseur ou quelqu'un qui pourra me fournir de quoi la soigner.

L'enfant acquiesça doucement et partit au pas de course. Le Docteur observa autour de lui et s'aperçut que leur petite balade l'avait amené plus près de l'endroit où il voulait aller. Au loin se dessinait la silhouette de la vieille grange de son enfance. Le Docteur ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança en direction de la vieille bâtisse, sa fureur oubliée pour un temps uniquement préoccupé par la santé de la jeune femme.

Il poussa la porte de la grange d'un coup d'épaule et vit avec soulagement que le lit était toujours là. Montant l'échelle avec précaution, il allongea la jeune femme sur le lit. Puis, il l'observa avec hésitation avant de se mettre une claque mentale, sa précieuse amie était blessée et il était là à s'inquiéter de la bienséance. Il enleva d'abord les chaussures et chaussettes de Rose, puis sa veste.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis qu'il était enfant.

\- Pourquoi font-ils sonner les cloches comme ça, râla la vieille femme.

Elle se retourna à ce moment là et remarqua l'homme debout sur la mezzanine.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, remarqua-t-elle en s'avançant. J'ai tout remis en place pour si les garçons veulent…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle eut un bon aperçu du visage de son visiteur. Il était différent, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le reconnaitre n'importe où et le signe de tête confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de ce petit garçon dont elle avait la charge il y a de cela tellement d'années. Elle eut un léger sourire, qu'elle réprima assez vite.

\- Ils vont vous tuer, remarqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Mais le Docteur se contenta de secouer la tête doucement. C'était les seigneurs du temps qui devaient craindre sa colère et pas l'inverse, mais pour le moment, il avait plus important à faire. Il posa ses yeux sur le lit et la vieille femme suivit son regard.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un qui m'est précieux, avoua dans un murmure le Docteur. J'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un chercher un guérisseur. Ca serait tellement plus simple si j'avais mon TARDIS.

\- Je vais te chercher de quoi nettoyer ces plaies.

\- Merci, murmura le vieil homme.

Il l'observa quitter la grange avant de reporter son attention sur Rose. Avec délicatesse, il lui ôta son pull à col roulé noir et son pantalon, la couvrant de la couverture au niveau du bassin. Il put alors pleinement constater les blessures de sa précieuse amie. Elle avait une vilaine plaie à la jambe et plusieurs hématomes sur le corps et au visage, et surtout elle semblait fiévreuse et épuisée. Elle gémissait doucement dans son inconscience.

De nouveau, le Docteur hésita avant de s'asseoir à coté de la jeune femme et de poser ses mains sur les tempes de cette dernière. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et comment elle avait eu ses blessures et surtout si elle n'en avait pas de plus graves qu'il ne pouvait détecter. Entrant dans son esprit, il laissa le sien grand ouvert, offrant à la jeune femme la possibilité de fouiller son esprit comme il allait le faire avec elle.

Il sentit l'esprit doré de son amie s'avancer vers lui hésitant, le Docteur tendit le sien vers elle et essaya de la rassurer le plus possible. Puis, peu à peu, Rose accepta de le laisser faire et le Docteur put alors voir la vie de son amie dans l'autre monde. Il fut fier de voir qu'elle s'était construite une autre vie dans le monde de Pete. Il était fier de la femme qu'elle était devenue. Et puis il vit la suite et sa colère refit surface. Ce fut une vrille d'or s'entourant autour de son esprit et y faisant résonner une douce mélodie qui calma la fureur du Seigneur du temps. Le Docteur sortit alors de l'esprit de Rose tout en maintenant un lien, qu'importe que cela soit inconvenant pour les Seigneurs du temps.

La porte de la grange s'ouvrit et la vieille gardienne entra suivit de l'enfant que le Docteur avait croisé au début et d'un autre homme. Tous trois portants des affaires médicales.

Le Docteur ne perdit pas de temps, prenant la bassine d'eau chaude que sa "mère" tenait il remonta à la mezzanine pour laver soigneusement les plaies de Rose, aidé par l'autre homme. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs l'inflammation des yeux de la jeune femme et prévint le Docteur.

\- Il faudrait des couvertures ou des bâches pour bloquer la lumière, remarqua le seigneur du temps.

L'homme acquiesça et ordonna à l'enfant d'aller au village le plus proche pour trouver ce que le Docteur demandait. Pendant ce temps, le Docteur finit d'appliquer les diverses pommades que l'homme avait apportées, soulagé de voir que les bleus disparaissaient déjà et que le gonflement de la jambe, du à l'infection, avait un peu diminué. Recouvrant sa chère amie d'une couverture, il s'assit sur une botte de paille. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son réveil.

La vieille femme remercia l'homme et jeta un dernier regard à son enfant avant de quitter la grange à son tour. Le Docteur devait sans doute avoir faim. Elle allait lui préparer une bonne soupe.

X

La nuit était tombée lorsque Rose reprit connaissance. Elle s'agita doucement, se réveillant lentement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle n'était plus sur le sol poussiéreux mais dans un lit. Elle se tendit alors et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Les dernière semaines avaient été trop riche en émotions négatives pour elle et elle sentit les larmes couler doucement le long de son visage.

\- Non, murmura une voix douce près d'elle, ne pleure pas, tu es en sécurité, je te le promets.

Surprise par la familiarité de l'homme, Rose voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais une main masculine l'arrêta.

\- Tes yeux sont irrités à cause des fumées. Il vaut mieux que tu les gardes fermés pour le moment.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda Rose un peu perdue.

\- En sécurité, répondit le Docteur.

\- Oui, mais où ?

\- Tu es sur Gallifrey, avoua finalement le seigneur du temps après un moment de réflexion.

\- Non, murmura Rose dans un début de panique. Je ne dois pas être ici. Je ne peux pas être ici. Gallifrey a brulé.

\- Non, rassura le Docteur, Gallifrey a été sauvé. Le Docteur l'a sauvé.

Rose resta un instant silencieuse avant qu'un léger sourire triste n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Est-ce qu'il est ici ? Le docteur.

\- Oui.

La tension dans ce simple oui fit froncer les sourcils de Rose. Pourquoi l'homme semblait aussi nerveux de sa réponse ? Rose tendit alors la main vers l'endroit où elle situait l'homme et aussitôt ce dernier s'en empara et elle sut. Le méchant loup en elle hurlait de joie. Elle sut qui l'avait sauvée. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou être en colère. Et au vu de la tension qu'elle pouvait sentir dans sa poignée de main, il n'était pas sûr non plus.

\- Rose, je…

\- Tu m'as abandonné, remarqua Rose.

\- Je pensais t'offrir une meilleure vie…

\- Il n'était pas toi, je t'aimais et tu m'as laissée avec l'autre. Je t'ai haï pour ça, vraiment. Et puis, j'ai accepté la décision que tu avais prise et j'ai accepté le cadeau que tu m'avais offert.

\- As-tu été heureuse, Rose?

\- Oui, je l'ai été… jusqu'à… l'invasion. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, mon Docteur, s'il te plaît, ne me renvoie pas là-bas.

\- Non, rassura le vieil homme en caressant doucement la main qu'il tenait du pouce.

Un silence s'installa puis le Docteur remarqua le sourire de Rose.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Ta voix. Tu t'es régénéré.

\- Deux fois depuis la dernière fois. Je suis le numéro 12.

Rose acquiesça doucement et ne put retenir un bâillement, arrachant un sourire au Docteur.

\- Rendors-toi, tu as encore besoin de repos. Je te réveillerais s'il se passe quelque chose.

Il voulut se lever mais une main l'arrêta.

\- Reste, s'il te plait.

Il comprit sans mal le pourquoi de cette demande, après tout il l'avait déjà abandonnée une fois. Avec une certaine hésitation il s'installa contre la tête du lit au-dessus de la couverture et il se tendit lorsque Rose vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Je ne pense pas être du genre tactile, avoua le Docteur.

\- Je ne pense pas te laisser le choix, répondit Rose avec un léger sourire.

Le Docteur se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Rose. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, rassurée par les quatre battements de cœur qu'elle entendait.

X

Au petit matin, Rose se réveilla au son des battements de cœur du Docteur et elle se souvint de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Avec un léger sourire, elle chercha à se blottir un peu plus contre le seigneur du temps. Mais des coups frappés à la porte attirèrent l'attention du Docteur qui se leva. Rose eut une moue déçue, mais se rallongea docilement dans le lit, le corps bien trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le Docteur revint rapidement avec une soupe légère et des fruits.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi, remarqua l'homme.

\- Un petit déj au lit, tu me gâtes mon Docteur.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un instant, puis Rose sentit qu'il y avait un problème avec le Docteur. Elle ne connaissait pas cette version mais son Docteur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de tout est de rien. Et là, il semblait… sombre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

\- Quoi ?

\- Docteur, tu es triste et tu es en colère. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit aussitôt le seigneur du temps sur la défensive.

Mais Rose ne le laissa pas se retrancher derrière ses habituels boucliers. Faisant fi de la douleur, elle se redressa et posa sa main sur la joue du Docteur, l'obligeant à la regarder. Ce dernier se figea, tendu, en comprenant que la jeune femme ne le laisserait pas fuir.

\- Avec qui voyages-tu Docteur ?

Elle avait compris, bien sûr qu'elle avait compris.

\- Docteur ?

\- Elle s'appelait Clara. Et notre amitié… Elle était exceptionnelle. Tu l'aurais beaucoup aimée, j'en suis sûr.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Les seigneurs du temps…Je.

Rose sentant bien que son Docteur ne pouvait rien dire, prit les mains de ce dernier dans les siennes et les porta à ses tempes.

\- Montre-moi, proposa la jeune femme.

Aussitôt des images et des sons affluèrent dans son esprit le submergeant, pas seulement de ce qui était arrivé dernièrement au Docteur mais aussi de tout le reste. Rose comprit alors la gravité de l'état de son Docteur, les pertes qu'il avait subies au cours des siècles qu'il avait vécu l'avaient fragilisé et la perte de Clara l'avait tout simplement brisé. Comme la perte de Gallifrey l'avait brisé. Rose entendit dans son esprit les pleures du Méchant loup et elle sut que si elle avait surmonté l'affluence des souvenirs du Docteur c'était grâce à lui.

Les images cessèrent peu à peu d'affluer jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Le Docteur s'effondra alors contre elle, pleurant en silence alors que Rose caressait doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Ce fut le bruit d'une navette qui attira l'attention du Docteur.

\- Docteur, raisonna une voix à l'extérieur, veuillez nous suivre jusqu'à la capitale.

Le Docteur se redressa et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rose.

\- Docteur ?

\- Tout ira bien, assura le seigneur du temps. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Puis il descendit de la mezzanine et sortit de la grange. Il remarqua à ce moment-là le nombre important de Gallifreyiens présents près de la grange et tous l'observaient. Mais l'attention du Docteur était portée sur le navire de guerre.

\- Docteur, veuillez nous suivre jusqu'à la capitale.

Le seigneur du temps ne bougea cependant pas alors que les autre Gallifreyiens l'entouraient comme pour le protéger.

\- Que les civils s'éloignent du Docteur, ordonna le soldat. Eloignez au moins les enfants.

Mais personne ne bougea alors le soldat tenta un dernier appel.

\- Docteur, déposez vos armes et veuillez nous suivre jusqu'à la capitale.

Le seigneur du temps sentit alors sa colère revenir en force et il s'avança alors que les Gallifreyiens s'écartaient pour lui laisser le passage. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à un mètre de la navette et au vu du mouvement de cette dernière, il savait que ces actions rendaient le soldat nerveux. Il planta alors son talon dans le sol avant de le faire glisser, dessinant dans le sol une ligne entre la navette et lui. Puis il jeta un dernier regard en direction du soldat et fit demi-tour, refusant d'entendre les ordres émis par ce dernier et remarquant à peine les applaudissements des Gallifreyiens présents, il regagna l'intérieur de la grange.

Rose s'était redressée dans le lit et avait la tête tournée dans sa direction, elle semblait inquiète.

\- Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter, répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Le… Gouvernement de Gallifrey attend de moi des réponses que je ne veux ni ne peux leur donner. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait.

Le Docteur prit place près de la jeune femme, laissant cette dernière venir se blottir contre lui. Un silence confortable s'installa alors, rapidement brisé par Rose.

\- Mon Docteur ?

\- Hum ?

\- Quand pourrais-je enlever mon bandage ? J'aimerais te voir.

\- Demain, promit l'homme.

Rose acquiesça et le silence s'installa de nouveau.

X

Ils ne furent alors pas dérangés avant l'après-midi, lorsque de nouveaux coups à la porte furent entendus, la mère du docteur entra et désigna l'extérieur. Le Docteur comprenant qu'il avait encore de la visite jeta un rapide regard vers Rose qui s'était rendormie avant de se lever avec précaution. Puis une fois sur de ne pas avoir réveillé sa compagne, il sortit. Le général des armées ainsi qu'un groupe de soldats se tenaient au garde à vous devant lui. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait. Ne prenant même pas garde aux paroles du général, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la grange.

Le Général échangea un regard avec son second en voyant cela et tous eurent la même pensée : _ce n'était pas gagné !_

Le Docteur rejoignit le lit où sa compagne dormait toujours avec un froncement de sourcils, il allait devoir être très prudent, le Lord Président et le Haut conseil lui avait déjà pris Clara. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'ils ne lui prennent pas aussi Rose.

X

La troisième fois qu'ils reçurent de la visite c'était en début de soirée et le Docteur ne prit même pas la peine de sortir se contentant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au membre du haut conseil avant de fermer la porte pendant qu'ils s'inclinaient devant lui.

Le Docteur savait que son insolence attirerait forcement le seigneur du temps qu'il voulait voir.

X

Le Docteur somnolait lorsqu'il sentit Rose bouger à côté de lui. Mais il ne chercha pas à ouvrir les yeux profitant du moment présent et de la paix qui lui étaient offerts. Il entendit la jeune femme se lever et descendre l'échelle avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Inquiet cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avant de basculer les jambes sur le côté. Il laissa à Rose 5 minutes d'intimité et s'apprêta à la rejoindre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Rose entra et jeta aussitôt un regard vers lui. Elle avait enlevé son bandage et l'observait avec curiosité. Le Docteur lui tendit la main et rapidement la jeune femme le rejoignit sur le lit.

Elle l'observait calmement, notant les changements qui s'étaient fait et trouvant même certaines ressemblances avec ses précédents Docteurs.

\- Alors ? demanda le Docteur d'une voix douce.

\- Différent, affirma Rose avec un large sourire, mais tu es toujours mon Docteur.

Ce dernier lâcha un léger souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

\- Mon Docteur ?

\- Clara… Clara a eu du mal à me reconnaître lorsque je me suis régénéré.

\- Tu lui avais expliqué ? demanda Rose avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oui, mais parfois c'est trop dur. Les gens s'attachent à une version de moi et ne peuvent plus voyager avec moi une fois que j'ai changé. C'est comme… voyager avec un parfait inconnu qui prétend être un homme que l'on a apprécié. Il t'avait fallu du temps à toi aussi, rappela alors le Docteur avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, mais moi tu ne m'avais pas prévenue, rappela Rose en tapant l'épaule de son compagnon. Maintenant que je sais, je peux voir mes Docteurs en toi. Tu es différent mais tu restes le même au fond de toi.

Rose leva la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine entre ses deux cœurs et aussitôt le Docteur posa sa propre main par-dessus.

\- J'ai une question pour toi, Rose Tyler, et je veux une totale franchise de ta part.

\- Je t'écoute mon Docteur.

\- Suis-je un homme bon ?

Rose l'observa un instant, stupéfaite de voir la peur dans le regard de son Docteur. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, voulant donner la réponse la plus juste à son compagnon.

\- Oui, répondit-elle finalement, je pense que tu es un homme bon. Il y a de la bonté en toi mon Docteur. S'il n'y en avait pas tu n'aurais pas protégé tous ces peuples, tu n'aurais pas sauvé toutes ces planètes, tu n'aurais pas aidé tous ces gens… Mais rappelle-toi de ceci mon Docteur. Etre bon ne veux pas dire être irréprochable, tu peux être bon est commettre des erreurs, tant que tu en apprends et que tu fais en sorte de ne plus les commettre.

Le Docteur acquiesça doucement se penchant légèrement vers Rose et s'appuyant contre son épaule. Il sentit aussitôt le bras de sa compagne l'étreindre alors qu'elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Tout ira bien, mon Docteur, tu n'es plus seul… tu ne le seras plus jamais.

Surpris par cette affirmation le Docteur leva les yeux vers sa compagne.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que je n'ai pas vieilli d'un jour depuis que j'ai regardé dans le cœur du Tardis. John a émis l'hypothèse qu'en devenant le méchant loup j'étais également devenue une sorte de Dame du temps.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils avec colère. Qu'est-ce que le méchant loup avait bien pu changer d'autre chez sa précieuse compagne.

\- Lorsque nous aurons récupéré le Tardis, j'aimerais te faire passer une série de tests.

\- D'accord, approuva la jeune femme. Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle ensuite dans un murmure.

Le Docteur se figea un instant avant de songer à Clara et à la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait perdue. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps, ainsi se pencha-t-il vers Rose et lui répéta ses mots mais dans la langue des Seigneurs du Temps, encore incapable de le dire dans la langue de la jeune femme. Masi cette dernière comprit sans mal et embrassa chastement le coin des lèvres du Docteur. Ce dernier tourna alors légèrement la tête et attrapa les lèvres de Roses avec les siennes, l'embrassant comme il avait voulu le faire depuis sa 9ème incarnation.

Des coups frappés à la porte, les interrompirent et lorsque la mère du Docteur entra, elle se figea un instant en voyant son fils embrasser la jeune femme, puis elle fit un signe timide vers la porte.

\- Laisse nous, demanda doucement le Docteur, rentre à la ferme.

La Vieille femme acquiesça, l'observant avec tristesse.

\- Docteur ? demanda Rose avec inquiétude.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes ici, jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, murmura le Docteur.

\- Hors de question, pas si ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est dangereux. Et ne me ment pas, je sais que tu t'apprêtes à faire un truc dangereux.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais aussi têtue, remarqua le Docteur dans un léger rire. Très bien, mais tu resteras derrière moi et tu ne parleras pas. Les Seigneur du temps n'aiment pas beaucoup les humains, mieux vaut qu'ils ne focalisent pas leur attention sur toi.

Rose acquiesça et se leva suivant le Docteur à l'extérieur. Comme il le pensait le Lord Président était là avec le Général et le peloton d'exécution. Le Docteur sentit aussitôt la prise de la main de Rose sur la sienne se resserrer. Il la serra doucement à son tour pour la rassurer, avant de la lâcher, s'avançant seul vers la ligne qu'il avait lui-même tracée dans le sol et derrière laquelle l'attendait le Lord président.

Le président tendit alors la main et le Docteur sut ce qu'il lui demandait. D'un geste lent, il mit la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son journal de confession avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

\- Quittez ma planète, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Rose observa son Docteur et le président discuter un moment avant qu'elle ne lâche un grondement sourd, héritage du méchant loup lorsque le vieux seigneur du temps ordonna aux soldats de mettre en joue le Docteur. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'elle vit le mouvement de la main du Docteur, elle releva alors la tête et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la convainquit de rester à sa place.

Les Soldats mirent le Docteur en joue, certains après un temps d'hésitation. Le Lord président donna alors l'ordre de faire feu, tournant le dos à la scène devant lui. Le bruit des détonations résonnèrent dans le désert alors que les soldats reprenaient leur place.

Le Lord président se retourna et se figea en constatant que ses hommes avaient raté leur cible, tous.

\- Comment est-ce possible? murmura l'homme, vous l'avez tous raté, chacun d'entre vous. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'un peloton d'exécution aurait peur d'un homme désarmé ?

Il s'avança alors vers l'un des soldats et attrapa celui-ci pas la peau du cou.

\- Vous ! Expliquez, exigea-t-il.

Le soldat jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui sans oser regarder le Docteur.

\- Il y avait un adage, monsieur, pendant la guerre du temps.

\- Un adage ?

\- Il disait : la première chose que vous remarquiez à propos du Docteur de la guerre, c'est qu'il est désarmé. Pour beaucoup ce fut la dernière chose.

Le soldat hésita un instant avant de l'avancer vers le Docteur, Rose en voyant cela s'écarta de la grange pour se rapprocher de son Docteur et glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le soldat lui jeta un regard avant de lâcher son arme et de prendre place aux côtés de l'homme qui avait gagné la dernière guerre du temps. Rapidement d'autres soldats les rejoignirent. Le président observa ses propres hommes avec colère. Comment osaient-ils le défier ? Et le Docteur comment osait-il se tenir là après ce qu'il avait fait pendant toutes ces années ? Et cette humaine…

Rassilon leva alors la main en direction du Docteur son gant se mettant doucement à luire du pouvoir qui le parcourait. Rose vint aussitôt se placer devant le Docteur, s'interposant alors qu'un grondement sourd résonnait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait vécu l'enfer pour retrouver son Docteur, elle ne laisserait personne lui faire le moindre mal. Ses yeux se mirent alors à luire et un hurlement de loup raisonna dans la plaine. Comprenant que ça risquait de dégénérer, le Général s'interposa à son tour attrapant le poignet du Lord président.

\- Ca suffit, ordonna-t-il. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, quittez sa planète.

Il obligea le lord président à baisser son bras avant de rejoindre les soldats au côté du Docteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas accordé le moindre regard à Rassilon uniquement concentré sur Rose. Il s'approcha de cette dernière et glissa de nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

\- Rose.

\- Il a voulu te faire du mal, mon Docteur. Je l'ai senti.

\- Oui, sans doute mais c'est terminé maintenant, calme le méchant loup s'il te plait.

Rose se tourna vers le Docteur et ce dernier put voir le pouvoir du méchant loup diminuer jusqu'à disparaitre, la lueur dans les yeux de Rose disparaissant avec lui.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse des tests dès que nous aurons retrouvé le Tardis.

Rose secoua doucement la tête avant de se pencher vers le Docteur, posant son front sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Aussitôt les bras du Docteur l'étreignirent pour la soutenir.

A ce moment-là, d'autres vaisseaux de guerre arrivèrent. Le président fut escorté sur une navette, alors que le Docteur et Rose furent emmenés dans une seconde.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de mon Tardis, rapidement.

Le Général acquiesça doucement.

\- Une fois arrivés à la capitale, nous enverrons quelqu'un le chercher, assura ce dernier.

Le Docteur acquiesça doucement et reporta toute son attention sur Rose, s'assurant que cette dernière allait bien. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter la jeune femme était juste un peu fatiguée par l'activation de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment remise de ce qui lui était arrivé dans l'autre monde.

X

Le Docteur observa la navette du Lord président quitter Gallifrey. Sa planète n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter des choix de son président. Et il songeait vraiment à faire subir le même sort au haut conseil. Mais d'abord il avait une dernière chose qu'il devait faire.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une chambre d'extraction, annonça le docteur en quittant le balcon.

Il rejoignit Rose qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs un peu nerveuse des regards que les sœurs de Karn portaient sur elle. Le Docteur lui prit alors la main avant de la porter à ses lèvres, s'assurant que Rose ne se concentre que sur lui.

\- Docteur ?

\- Tout ira bien, assurant le vieil homme.

La Jeune femme acquiesça avant de poser son regard par-dessus l'épaule du Docteur.

\- Docteur nous avons besoin d'informations… S'il vous plait.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, avoua alors le seigneur du temps. Je ne connais que les prophéties.

\- Mais vous disiez…

\- j'ai menti. J'avais un plan et pour cela je devais vous faire croire que j'avais les informations que vous vouliez.

\- Et votre plan vient de tomber à l'eau, remarqua la prêtresse de Karn.

\- On m'a fait changer d'avis, répondit le Docteur en regardant Rose avec un léger sourire. Et je pense que c'est pour le mieux.

\- Alors nous sommes perdus, remarqua le Général en se laissant tomber dans un siège, les informations que nous pensions que vous déteniez étaient notre seul espoir.

\- Vous aviez aussi perdu espoir pendant la guerre du temps, remarqua doucement Rose. Et pourtant vous êtes toujours là.

Le Général observa l'humaine avec surprise.

\- Le Docteur n'est pas infaillible, mais il se débrouille quand même plutôt bien pour protéger ce qui lui est cher.

\- J'ai perdu Clara, remarqua le Docteur avec tristesse.

\- Mais tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, elle a choisi de se sacrifier. Tout comme j'ai choisi de plonger mon regard dans le cœur du Tardis pour te sauver.

Rose remarqua du coin de l'œil le général sursauter à la nouvelle information qu'il venait d'avoir, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Au lieu de quoi elle reporta son attention sur le général.

\- Le Docteur m'a expliqué les risques qu'il avait pris pour sauver Gallifrey et le connaissant il en prendra tout autant pour la protéger si l'Hybride venait à se montrer. Alors ne perdez pas espoir, pas temps que le Docteur sera là.

Le Général acquiesça doucement avant de jeter un regard en direction du Docteur. Pourquoi l'homme accepterait encore de les aider après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir pendant 4.5 milliards d'années?

Un soldat entra alors dans la pièce. La chambre d'extraction que le Docteur avait demandée était prête. Il guida donc le seigneur du temps et sa compagne vers une salle complètement blanche.

\- Docteur ? demanda Rose avec curiosité.

\- Je veux juste pouvoir lui dire au revoir sans être pressé par le temps et lui faire savoir que je ne suis plus seul maintenant.

Rose acquiesça alors et s'écarta laissant au Docteur un semblant d'intimité. Les seigneurs du temps activèrent la machine et le Docteur se dirigea vers la porte du fond, il l'ouvrit et Rose l'entendit parler à quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Puis une jeune femme passa la porte, brune et plutôt petite, elle observa autour d'elle avec curiosité.

\- Clara, salua le Docteur.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hé bien, nous sommes sur ma planète.

\- Comment ça votre planète?

\- Ma planète.

\- Non, lâcha la jeune femme comprenant le sens de la phrase du Docteur. On est sur Gallifrey.

\- Oui, Clara, j'ai peu de temps, j'ai pu vous extraire de votre ligne temporelle, mais votre mort est un point fixe dans le temps et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher, mais j'ai pensé qu'ainsi je pourrais vous dire au revoir correctement… J'ai pensé à ce que je pourrais vous dire pendant tellement de temps et maintenant, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Combien de temps, Docteur?

\- Ca n'a aucune importance, répondit aussitôt le seigneur du temps. Clara, merci. Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés pendant tant de temps. Merci d'avoir été une si bonne amie.

\- Vous êtes un homme remarquable qui mérite que l'on prenne soin de lui, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous, répondit le Docteur en détournant le regard.

\- Eh, appela Clara en posant sa main sur sa joue. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, d'accord ? Et vous méritez toute les bonnes choses qui vous arrivent alors profitez en d'accord ? Profitez de chaque moment de bonheur que vous pouvez avoir, parce qu'on ne sait jamais si ça sera le dernier.

Le Docteur acquiesça doucement, se retenant de regarder Rose pour le moment.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le Docteur la voix serrée par l'émotion.

\- Je sais, mais vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous êtes peut-être un seigneur du temps et vous avez plus de deux mille ans mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous autre les humains ne pouvons pas prendre des décisions par nous-mêmes. Et puis, je vais revoir Dany alors ça ira pour moi. Celui qui m'inquiète c'est vous. N'oubliez pas votre promesse.

\- Je ne l'oublierais pas, assura le Docteur, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je pardonnerais pour autant.

\- Je sais, répondit Clara avec un léger sourire.

\- Docteur, appela le Général. Il reste peu de temps.

\- Docteur, appela à son tour Clara, attirant l'attention de ce dernier. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez une autre promesse, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas… vous ne devez pas voyager seul.

\- Je ne le suis plus, assura le Docteur avec un léger sourire.

Il regarda alors en direction de Rose et cette dernière s'avança.

\- Rose j'aimerais te présenter ma meilleure amie, Clara. Clara voici Rose.

La jeune brune observa avec surprise, amusement et tendresse, la lueur d'amour dans le regard du Docteur alors qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

\- Je suis soulager de voir qu'il n'est plus seul.

\- Et je suis soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé. Merci d'avoir veillé sur cet idiot.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas facile à gérer par moment, acquiesça Clara avec un léger rire.

\- C'est l'heure, Docteur. Annonça le Général.

\- Bien, fit alors Clara avec une voix qu'elle força à être enjouée. Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer Rose.

Cette dernière acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire triste. Clara reporta ensuite son attention sur le Docteur. Puis elle l'attira dans une forte étreinte pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- N'oubliez pas, petit malin et soyez un Docteur.

Puis, elle s'écarta et repassa par la porte, refermant celle-ci derrière elle et lorsqu'elle reprit sa place devant le corbeau et elle fut soulagée, parce que son Docteur irait mieux et qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le Docteur tressaillit en entendant la porte se fermer, il savait ce qui se passait juste derrière. Une main se glissant dans la sienne le calma cependant. Clara était partie rejoindre Dany, mais il n'était pas seul pour autant, sa Rose était avec lui.

Lorsque le Docteur reporta finalement son attention sur le général, un soldat était en train de lui murmurer quelque chose, puis il salua son supérieur avant de partir.

\- Docteur, votre Tardis est arrivé, malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu entrer à l'intérieur.

\- Bien sûr que non, renifla le vieil homme, mon Tardis ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui.

Il suivit le général jusqu'à l'atelier avant de se figer en voyant le graffiti sur son vaisseau. Le jeune homme que Clara avait sauvé (quel était son nom déjà ?) avait dû faire cela en hommage à la jeune femme. Rose s'avança et posa sa main dans le dos de son Docteur, le caressant doucement pour apaiser le vieil homme.

\- Ca va, rassura ce dernier avec un léger sourire triste.

Rose répondit par l'un de ses propres sourires avant de se tourner vers le Tardis. Avec précipitation, elle sortit la clef que le Docteur lui avait donnée et qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis et l'enfonça dans la serrure avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Le Tardis a du se réparer lors de mon avant dernière régénération, j'imagine qu'elle a changé aussi les serrures. Je t'offrirais une autre clef, rassura le Docteur.

Puis il leva la main et d'un mouvement vif, claqua des doigts. La Porte du Tardis s'ouvrit aussitôt sous le regard stupéfait des seigneurs du temps et amusé de Rose.

\- Ca c'est de la frime, remarqua la jeune femme avant d'entrer avec un large sourire

Le Docteur se contenta de sourire avant de suivre son amie à l'intérieur, rapidement suivit par le général et son second qui ne voulait pas que le Docteur prenne la fuite comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avant.

Le général se figea en voyant l'intérieur du Tardis. Les vaisseaux devaient normalement rester blancs et « stériles » étant donné qu'ils n'étaient utilisés que pour observer à des fins de recherche. Mais le Tardis du Docteur était beaucoup plus… vivant.

Rose observa autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda le Docteur avec hésitation.

\- C'est très diffèrent de ce dont je me souviens, répondit Rose avant de s'approcher de la console.

Avec douceur elle posa sa main sur le rotor du Tardis.

\- Mais tu es très belle comme ça aussi vielle fille.

Le Tardis émit alors un ronronnement de satisfaction qui surprit le général. Il ne pensait pas qu'un Tardis pouvait être aussi impliqué avec une simple humaine, mais là encore c'était le Tardis du Docteur. Et si cette jeune femme avait vraiment plongé son regard dans le cœur du Tardis alors cela pouvait se comprendre.

\- Rose, appela le Docteur.

\- Oui, demanda Rose depuis la mezzanine où elle était montée.

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, s'il te plait, nous avons des tests à faire.

Le sourire de Rose s'estompa un peu alors qu'elle rejoignait le Docteur. Ce dernier passa alors un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune femme avant de la guider vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivé là, le docteur plaça Rose sou un scanner.

\- Ca ne sera pas long, promit-il doucement.

Rose acquiesça et se tint immobile, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire sous un scanner non ?

Le Docteur avait rejoint le panneau du contrôle et mit la machine en route, observant avec crainte l'écran devant lui. Le général et son second le rejoignant bien que ce dernier garde une certain distance avec le Docteur et son supérieur par respect.

\- C'est impossible, murmura le Général en voyant les résultats, Docteur comment cela peut-il être possible, elle était humaine.

\- Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? demanda Rose depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ton ADN a changé, comme je le craignais, tu n'es plus seulement humaine, tu es aussi en partie faite de temps, comme le Tardis.

\- Je suis à moitié Tardis ? demanda Rose avec incrédulité.

\- Oui, ce qui explique ta soudaine longévité.

\- Combien le Tardis me donne ? demanda Rose avec curiosité.

\- Elle ne peut pas être précise sur ta durée de vie, mais plusieurs siècle au moins, voir peut être des millénaires si nous sommes prudents.

\- En un sens c'est plutôt logique je trouve, remarqua Rose pensive.

\- Logique ? demanda le Général.

\- J'ai plongé mon regard dans le cœur du Tardis et est créé le Méchant Loup pour protéger mon Docteur. Si j'avais gardé une longévité de vie humaine, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. J'imagine que le Tardis a fait en sorte que je vive assez longtemps pour protéger le Docteur tout au long de sa vie. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas mourir, Docteur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Rose je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas, remarqua doucement la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu n'as pas à être désolé parce que c'était mon choix, pas le tien. Et je ne regrette rien, si cela me permet de rester avec toi pour toujours.

Le Docteur l'observa un instant avant d'avoir un léger sourire. Sa Rose était décidément quelqu'un de très fort. Il l'avait oublié avec le temps.

\- Et maintenant, Docteur ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret.

\- Maintenant, et bien … nous sommes à bord du meilleur Tardis qui soit et devant nous l'avenir, le passé, le présent. Tout l'espace et le temps à porter de main.

La jeune femme eut un léger rire, reconnaissant bien là son Docteur.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons vraiment quitter Gallifrey comme ça ? demanda Rose en jetant un coup d'œil au général.

\- Qui nous en empêcherait, rétorqua le Docteur.

Aussitôt, une lueur entoura le général et son second, le Tardis les téléportant à l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps le Docteur avait attrapé la main de Rose pour l'entrainer vers la salle de contrôle et avec un large sourire, il lança les moteurs, envoyant son Tardis dans le vortex du temps sous le regard exaspéré du Général qui aurait aimé discuter un peu plus avec le Docteur au sujet de l'hybride.

Le Docteur observa sa Rose rire aux éclats en entendant les bruits si caractéristiques du Tardis. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de la perte de Clara. Et qu'il risquait parfois d'oublier que Rose lui était revenue. Il savait qu'il y aurait des moments où il n'irait pas bien, qu'importe ce qu'il dirait à Rose. Mais tant qu'elle serait là, tant qu'il entendrait dans le fond de son esprit le chant du grand méchant loup alors il saurait que tout irait bien.

X

FIN

X

Bon sang cet épisode final était le meilleur que j'ai jamais vu (surtout le début lorsqu'il défie l'autorité du haut conseil et de Rassilon) Mais que voulez-vous je suis une inconditionnelle du Rose/Docteur (allez savoir pourquoi) et dès que je vois un épisode qui me plait, je me demande toujours comment il se serait passé si Rose avait été présente.

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW !


End file.
